The present invention relates generally to monitoring systems and in particular to monitoring systems for real-time detection of wheel anomalies.
The dynamic behavior of a pneumatic tire is closely connected to its inflation pressure. Key factors, such as braking distance and lateral stability require the inflation pressures to be adjusted and maintained as specified by the vehicle manufacturer. If not properly maintained, extreme under-inflation may lead to thermal and mechanical overload caused by overheating and subsequent, sudden destruction of the tire itself. Additionally, fuel efficiency and tire wear are severely affected by under-inflation. Due to the influence that tire pressure has on vehicle safety and efficiency, vehicles are generally equipped with a tire-pressure monitoring system (TPMS). A TPMS is an electronic system that monitors the air pressure inside the pneumatic tires. A TPMS may report real-time tire-pressure information to the driver via a gauge, pictogram display, or warning indication symbol. More specifically, a TPMS may be divided into two categories: direct (dTPMS) and indirect (iTPMS). However, these current systems can be costly and may only detect tire air pressure and temperature.